Buenas noches, Kiztchen
by Alisseawarren
Summary: Tras otra pelea con Kitty por aparecer sin avisar, Kurt se plantea pedirla disculpas, esperando que algún día, ella se dé cuenta de lo mucho que le importa. ¿Será por fin esta noche a solas en la mansión cuando tenga su oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de su mejor amiga? {Lemon} {Kurt/Kitty}


Bueno, pues aunque sé que tengo por ahí unos cuantos proyectos a medias de El Hobbit, que espero poder terminar algún día, he recordado que hace tiempo hice un fic como regalo, y por motivos de exclusividad para la persona a la que se lo regalé, lo he mantenido hasta ahora en mi carpeta de fics, sin darle ninguna salida.

Actualmente ya no estoy en contacto con esa persona como para mantener esa exclusividad, así que me gustaría compartirlo con todos los posibles fans de X-Men Evolution, especialmente con los que, como yo, hubieran querido un Kurtty en la serie que nunca llegó a suceder.

Aviso de antemano que es un +18, así que, a los que no les gusten este tipo de fics, recomiendo dejar de leer aquí :)

A quienes compartan mi afición por esta adorable pareja, espero que les guste y que dejen muchos comentarios ;)

También informo que es un One-Shot, es decir, capítulo único, así que no tengo en mente hacer una continuación, por si alguien lo pregunta, pero podría animarme a escribir más de ellos si veo que tienen buena acogida.

Disfrutadlo ^-^

BUENAS NOCHES, KITZCHEN

Era una noche que podría haberse considerado tranquila dentro de la Mansión X, residencia de la Escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, que ocultaba a tantos jóvenes mutantes bajo la fachada de una escuela para alumnos superdotados, cosa que eran, aunque por sus poderes especiales más que por su coeficiente. De hecho el intelecto no era precisamente el punto fuerte de algunos, sobre todo en momentos como este…

Kurt esquivaba un bol de yogurt con cereales que Kitty acababa de lanzarle a la cabeza, tras aparecer de improviso y asustarla, como solía hacer. El contenido se desparramó por el suelo mientras Spike se reía con ganas. Pícara volvía la mirada con cierta paciencia, y aunque Kitty se mostraba realmente molesta, la sonrisa de Kurt, algo traviesa de inicio, pasó al pánico al fijarse de que en la cocina no estaban solo sus compañeros, sino que alguien más asomaba una peligrosa mirada de reojo tras un periódico abierto…

La mirada de Logan advertía claramente que más le valía a Kurt limpiar la que acababa de organizar. A fin de cuentas era por su culpa que el bol había terminado en el suelo, y bastante molesta, Kitty ya se levantaba para largarse de la cocina, al ver que su ataque no había surtido efecto.

\- ¡Kurt! ¡Eres idota! Me voy a mi cuarto.

Le gritó enfada, mientras salía por la puerta de la cocina.

El mutante azul, algo apurado, alzó una de sus manos de tres dedos hacia ella, intentando detenerla.

\- Vamos, Kitzchen, solo ha sido una broma… No te vayas.

Dijo con su particular acento alemán, aunque al parecer fue inútil, ya que solo alcanzó a ver cómo la larga coleta castaña de la muchacha desaparecía por completo al atravesar la puerta de la cocina sin necesidad de abrirla.

Pícara suspiró, mirando entonces a su hermano adoptivo con cierta paciencia.

\- Deberías pensar más en lo que haces. Algún día terminarás con unos cereales de sombrero.

Spike rió de nuevo, justo antes de mirar por la ventana. Casi anochecía y a lo lejos, junto a la entrada, se fijó en que ya habían venido a recogerle.

\- Bueno, chicos, yo me abro. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

El joven mutante y su tía iban a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres, ya que habían comenzado las vacaciones de los estudiantes. Parece que no era el único que esa noche tenía planes, porque cuando Pícara miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina, se levantó con bastante prisa.

\- Yo también tengo que irme… tengo que… lavarme el pelo.

Soltó a modo de rápida excusa, haciendo que Kurt arquease una ceja mientras cogía la fregona para recoger el estropicio del yogurt con cereales. No fue el único que sospechó, y Logan apartó el periódico, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Al momento dejó escapar un leve gruñido, reconociendo perfectamente al chico de larga gabardina marrón oscura que se apoyaba junto a una moto a la altura de la entrada principal, jugando con una baraja de cartas entre sus manos. Se levantó entonces como un resorte y lanzó a un lado el periódico arrugado, mirando seriamente a Kurt cuando pasó por su lado.

\- Duendecillo, más te vale que no haya más desastres cuando vuelva. Te quedas solo con la pipiola, así que no arméis jaleo.

Kurt miró entonces por la ventana y vio salir a Pícara a hurtadillas para reunirse con Gambito. No terminaba de gustarle ese tío, pero al contrario que otros, como cierto idiota que provoca terremotos, parecía que él sí que estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus hábitos por su hermana adoptiva, y aunque por su parte estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, se ve que Logan no termina de fiarse. Eso es lo que Kurt sospechó que llevó al único adulto que quedaba en la mansión a marcharse esa noche, para asegurarse de que a Pícara no le sucedía nada.

Eso le dejaba a él y a Kitty solos en la mansión, lo que le hizo suspirar por un momento, mientras terminaba de limpiar el desastre de la cocina. La mayoría de estudiantes habían vuelto con sus familias al terminar el verano. Scott y Jean, que acababan de graduarse, estaban en Roma durante unas vacaciones de final de curso, y ahora Tormenta se marchaba con Spike a pasar con su familia el fin de semana. El Profesor y el Sr. McCoy habían tenido que hacer una visita a las instalaciones de contención de Juggernaut, y a una vieja amiga del Profesor, la Dra. Moira MacTaggert, que esperaba que Bestia pudiese ayudarla en sus recientes investigaciones. Y ahora, con Pícara en una cita y Logan siguiéndola como un desconfiado, eso les dejaba a él y a Kitty la mayor parte de la noche solos en la mansión. Y teniendo eso en cuenta, Kurt no quería pasarse toda la noche estando cada uno encerrado en su cuarto. Quizá debería ir a disculparse y llevarle algún tipo de presente de paz a su amiga, así que rebuscó en el congelador hasta encontrar una tarrina de helado de chocolate sin empezar. Con una sonrisa animada por su idea, Kurt cogió un par de cucharas y al momento se teletransportó a su habitación. En cuanto se pusiese el pijama, se acercaría a la puerta de Kitty y llamaría esta vez antes de teletransportarse. Esperaba que ella pudiera perdonarlo, porque aunque es algo que intentaba negarse a sí mismo desde hacía tiempo, si se pasaba el día molestando a su mejor amiga era porque en el fondo estaba enamorado de ella. Por eso al final había tenido que terminar recientemente su primera relación sentimental con Amanda, una chica maravillosa del instituto, pero a la que por mucho que mirase sabía que no podía apartar de su corazón el hueco permanente que tenía para Kitty.

Desde que la conoció, Kurt se había sentido atraído hacia ella. Le pareció una chica dulce y delicada, frágil de inicio, aunque nada más lejos de la realidad cuando se la llegaba a conocer. Pese a su aspecto más bien menudo, en más de una ocasión le había ayudado durante una pelea contra la Hermandad, y posiblemente esa era otra de las cosas que le atraían de ella, que aunque pareciera una dulce princesita que necesitase de un héroe, en el fondo era una chica resuelta y decidida, muy capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Y a pesar de todo Kurt, aunque pasaba gran parte de su tiempo haciéndola de rabiar, no dejaba de protegerla, o al menos de intentarlo. Por eso le dolía pensar que, a pesar de que siempre había estado a su lado, ella parecía no verle, no más allá de como vería a un hermano o a un amigo… pero a fin de cuentas, ¿qué más podría esperar con su aspecto?

Kurt había dejado en la mesilla de noche el helado y las cucharas y había cambiado su uniforme por unos sencillos pantalones holgados de chándal para dormir, pero antes de ponerse la camiseta de manga corta que completaba su pijama, se quedó mirándose al espejo, tras quitarse también el inductor de imagen que le hacía parecer normal para poder ir al instituto. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Era un monstruo… Su porte siempre se veía encorvado, debido a la forma de sus brazos y piernas, que más que en pies y manos terminaban en tres dedos gruesos, útiles para trepar o agarrarse, pero que él no consideraba nada atractivos. Sumados a su piel azul y los aterradores ojos dorados su aspecto no se parecía lo más mínimo a ese atractivo chico moreno que se veía en el espejo al usar el inductor de imagen. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, la cola tampoco ayudaba. ¿Cómo iba Kitty a fijarse en él teniendo chicos en la mansión como Scott, o en el instituto como ese idiota de Lance? Porque aunque Kurt odiaba reconocerlo, era claramente el prototipo de chico que solía gustar a las chicas a simple vista. Por eso Kitty parecía estar tan colada por él.

Suspiró ligeramente, deprimido frente al espejo, justo cuando escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta. Aún sin ponerse la camiseta, miró hacia la puerta y contestó apartándose un poco del espejo. Estando solos en la mansión solo podía ser una persona.

\- Adelante.

Dijo, contemplando entonces cómo su mejor amiga atravesaba la puerta con facilidad, dedicándole una leve sonrisa algo arrepentida. Kurt no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente por un momento, y agradeció por primera vez su color de piel, pues aunque estaba sonrojado, se notaba bastante menos que en un humano normal y corriente. Su mejor amiga había atravesado la puerta con un sencillo camisón rosa de tirantes bastante escaso. Aún tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y con la escasa luz de la mesita de noche de su cuarto, Kurt notó su piel perfecta algo más pálida, en contraste con la tenue luz de la habitación.

Kitty entró del todo en su cuarto y entonces le miró con una leve sonrisa tímida.

\- Hola, Kurt… Oye, siento haberme puesto así antes. No ha sido para tanto, es solo que no he tenido un día muy bueno, pero no es culpa tuya.

Kurt sacudió un poco la cabeza y entonces esbozó una leve sonrisa comprensiva. Ni se acordó de ponerse la camiseta del pijama cuando se sentó en la cama y dio un par de palmadas al colchón a su lado, invitando a Kitty a sentarse con él.

\- No importa. También me lo merezco por seguir apareciendo de la nada con intención de hacerte saltar de la silla. Iba a llevarte una ofrenda de paz a tu cuarto.

Le dijo, señalándole el helado de chocolate que tenía en la mesita de noche y haciendo a Kitty sonreír más alegremente.

La muchacha se sentó al lado de su amigo con naturalidad, subiendo los pies a la cama y quedando sentada ligeramente de lado, sin preocuparse de cómo su camisón se levantaba lo justo como para mostrar parte de sus muslos, haciendo a Kurt apartar la mirada de nuevo y tragar un poco nervioso antes de subir también a la cama y acercar a ambos el helado, abriéndolo y tendiendo a Kitty una de las cucharas.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que te ha pasado para tener un mal día?

Le preguntó entonces, intentando mantener una conversación y procurando mantener sus ojos dorados fijos en los azules de ella.

Kitty había cogido una de las cucharas y ya empezaba el helado cuando Kurt la preguntó. Tras tomar un poco, suspiró con gesto algo más triste y contestó a su amigo algo derrotada.

\- Es que Lance vino a verme esta tarde… Hemos vuelto a discutir, ya sabes, por lo de siempre…

Kurt se tensó por un momento al escuchar el nombre de ese idiota. Le fastidiaba que Kitty se fijase en él. Aparte del físico no tenía absolutamente nada por lo que una chica como ella pudiera sentirse atraída por él. No era más que un patán, pero como siempre tuvo que escuchar a su amiga decirle algo que él mismo sabía desde el principio, que nunca cambiaría y que lo suyo con él jamás tendría futuro.

Aun así, la mirada triste de ella le impedía decirle claramente lo que pensaba de ese guaperas descerebrado y simplemente esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, respondiendo lo mejor que pudo, pese a que su cola se movía de un lado a otro con cierta molestia mientras hablaba.

\- Kitty, no te preocupes. Eres estupenda y seguro que ese zoquete se dará cuenta algún día. Pero no dejes que eso te deprima, ¿vale? Siempre me tendrás a mí.

Y aunque eso era cierto, sabía que Kitty no lo entendería de la manera en que él lo decía. Si solo pudiera mirarle dos veces, darse cuenta de que él podría hacerla mil veces más feliz que ese imbécil por el que suspiraba. Él sabría estar a su lado, escucharla, y le demostraría día a día lo importante que es y lo afortunado que sería de tenerla. Pero como siempre ella le sonrió como sonreirías a un hermano mayor comprensivo y respondió algo más contenta.

\- Gracias, Kurt… Aunque a veces seas un incordio en el fondo por cosas como esta eres mi mejor amigo.

Dijo Kitty alegremente, tomando un poco más de helado y chupando la cuchara de una forma bastante inocente, pero que hizo que Kurt se sonrojase de nuevo por momentos al ver los rosados labios de su amiga deslizarse por la cuchara y vaciarla del helado de chocolate, antes de tomar un poco más.

Durante un rato compartieron juntos ese helado, hablando de cualquier cosa, hasta que un bostezo de Kitty dejó claro a Kurt que era hora de acostarse.

\- Es tarde, Kitzchen. Deberíamos acostarnos, pero que sepas que me ha encantado pasar este rato contigo. Al final no hemos destrozado nada. Logan estará contento cuando vuelva.

Bromeó, haciendo reír por un momento a su amiga, que asintió y se levantó, estirándose un poco. Ver su menudo cuerpo estirarse de esa forma, con el sencillo y fino camisón que llevaba, le provocó a Kurt un leve escalofrío. Por un momento alcanzó a percibir el leve abultamiento de los pechos de ella al solo llevar encima esa escasa prenda.

Entonces Kitty le sacó de sus pensamientos, respondiendo con su preciosa y sincera sonrisa.

\- A mí también. Gracias por estar siempre cuando te necesito.

Kurt se tensó entonces sin esperárselo cuando su amiga se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla, antes de darle las buenas noches y salir del cuarto atravesando la puerta, exactamente igual que como había entrado. Un tono violeta permaneció en el rosto de Kurt, llevando una de sus manos al lugar en que se habían posado los labios de Kitty y esbozando una sonrisa algo atontada. Al final había merecido la pena.

Con una satisfecha sonrisa tomó algo más de helado antes de tirarse sobre la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido, sin siquiera fijarse en que se había dejado su lámpara de noche encendida.

No sabría decir qué hora sería cuando notó una mano suave en su brazo, agitándole ligeramente. Poco a poco abrió los ojos aún algo adormilado, y con la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche alcanzó a contemplar a su altura el rostro de su amiga, que le miraba con cierta expectación y timidez mientras intentaba despertarle.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Podemos hablar?

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces, asegurándose de que no estaba soñando, y entonces se incorporó ligeramente en la cama, sentándose y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero, haciendo un hueco a su amiga para que pudiera sentarse.

\- Claro. ¿Qué te pasa, Kitty? ¿No puedes dormir?

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando más o menos frente a él, y dejó sus manos en su regazo, agarrándoselas con cierto nerviosismo. Tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y se le notaba una leve sonrisa tímida que a Kurt le resultó de lo más extraña.

Entonces Kitty empezó a hablar, y a medida que lo hacía, Kurt sentía que no podía estar pasando, que era demasiado perfecto para ser real…

\- Es que al acostarme he estado pensando en todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos, cuánto me apoyas y cómo siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito… Siempre estás a mi lado, diciéndome que Lance no me merece y que podría encontrar a alguien mejor, y creo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo que parece que significo para ti, Kurt…

Los inocentes ojos azules de Kitty chocaron entonces con los dorados de él, que la miraba estupefacto. Al darse cuenta de ello, la joven castaña sonrió divertida y se subió a la cama de rodillas, inclinándose ligeramente hacia él.

\- Kurt… tú me mereces mucho más que Lance. Mucho más que cualquier otro… Por fin puedo darme cuenta…

Y entonces ella acortó la distancia entre ambos y unió sus labios con los de él. Kurt se tensó por un momento. No podía creerlo… esto era todo lo que había soñado desde que conoció a Kitty, sentir sus suaves y rosados labios en los de él, besándole de forma tímida y dulce, pero segura de ser él a quien desea besar, y no a otro.

Aunque por un momento se quedó estático, apenas notó el leve temblor de ella, cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Kitty, atrayéndola más hacia él y correspondiendo a su beso. Al parecer, por pura inercia, Kitty se acercó más a él, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Kurt y terminando sentada sobre él, con ese escaso camisón rosa casi a la altura de sus caderas.

Kitty chocó suavemente contra el pecho de Kurt, momento en que él aprovechó para rodear la frágil cintura de ella con su brazo libre, acariciando su rostro mientras tomaba lentamente sus labios. Notó el cuerpo de su amiga estremecerse contra el suyo y por un momento incluso le pareció sentir erizarse los pequeños pechos de ella contra su torso desnudo, haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorriese hasta su bajo vientre, despertando en él algo más que sus emociones.

Separó poco a poco sus labios de los de Kitty para tomar aire, y algo agitado y sonrojado, acarició los de ella, húmedos y ligeramente abiertos, con su pulgar, mientras rozaba con sus otros dos dedos la sonrosada mejilla de la muchacha.

\- Kitty… No sabes cuánto esperaba escuchar algo así.

Le dijo Kurt sinceramente, y una cálida sonrisa asomó en sus labios cuando la de ella se acentuó dulcemente, sin apartarse de él y manteniendo sus finas manos en los desnudos hombros de Kurt. Que Kitty estuviese así con él ahora, abrazándole, sentada sobre él y acariciando sus hombros sin importarle su aspecto era más de lo que alguna vez habría podido desear.

La sonrisa de ella se acentuó por un momento, tímida pero decidida, antes de rozar de nuevo sus labios con los de él, notándose en sus ojos azules un toque algo más sensual sin perder su inocencia de siempre.

\- Ahora lo sé… y por eso quiero compensarte… Por todo lo que has estado esperándome…

Esa forma de susurrar contra sus labios, notando el cálido aliento de Kitty tan cerca hizo a Kurt estremecerse, pero si ya de por sí un beso de ella en sus labios le parecía maravilloso, lo que se inició a continuación solo lo había concebido en sus más profundas fantasías.

Kitty volvió a besar sus labios, esta vez de forma más fugaz, antes de pasar sus suaves labios por la azulada mejilla de Kurt, ligeramente violácea por su sonrojo, y bajó en una lenta caricia por su cuello, dando pequeños besos que empezaron a hacerle temblar. Por un momento cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras las delicadas manos de Kitty pasaban de sus hombros a su pecho, empezando a acariciarle de una forma que no habría imaginado en ella. Pese a que sus movimientos eran decididos, su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de él parecía temblar con la misma timidez que el suyo, y poco a poco sus labios empezaron a recorrer la parte alta de su pecho. Kurt suspiró por un instante y sus manos fueron solas a la cintura de Kitty, apretándola por un momento y haciendo que ella sonriese divertida, como si de alguna forma le resultase entretenido ponerle nervioso con sus besos.

Aprovechando la forma en que la aferraba, Kitty se alzó por un momento, y en un movimiento que en inicio parecía ser algo inocente, frotó todo su cuerpo contra el de Kurt, presionando intencionadamente sus caderas contra las de él.

Kurt tembló de nuevo y miró a Kitty algo apurado, al notar cómo ese movimiento había endurecido algo más su entrepierna, notándola rozar bajo el pantalón entre los muslos de Kitty. Vio entonces a su amiga sonreír tímidamente y de nuevo le besó con suavidad, clavando sus ojos azules en los dorados de él apenas volvieron a separarse sus labios.

\- Relájate, Kurt… Solo quiero agradecerte el tiempo que has esperado para tenerme así contigo… como yo deseo estar ahora…

La sonrisa de Kitty dejó ver entonces un fugaz toque seductor, aún sin perder ese rostro de niña dulce, antes de volver a posar sus labios en el pecho de Kurt, deslizando su cuerpo suavemente hacia abajo mientras recorría a besos el torso azul del mutante, bajando suavemente por su abdomen y descansando sus pequeñas manos en las caderas de él, justo cuando sus pechos se apretaron sobre su entrepierna.

Kurt dejó escapar un leve gemido involuntario, notando sus mejillas ardiendo y mirando a Kitty bastante apurado.

\- Kitty… no sé si esto es apropiado…

Casi se quedó sin habla de nuevo cuando los labios de ella llegaron al borde de sus pantalones. Entonces alzó la mirada y volvió a hipnotizarle con esos preciosos ojos celestes. Una de sus manos subió en una intensa caricia por su pecho de nuevo, hasta llegar a su rostro y posar el dedo índice en sus labios, como una señal de que no dijese nada. Entonces su sonrisa de niña dulce pasó a una algo más traviesa cuando de nuevo llevó ambas manos a la cintura de su pantalón, empezando a retirarlo junto con su ropa interior.

Kurt balbuceó algo nervioso al notar su sexo endurecido alzarse como un resorte al liberarlo de la tela que lo oprimía, pero esa liberación duró poco. Apenas Kitty le dejó la ropa a la altura de las rodillas, le miró de nuevo un tanto sonrojada y llevó una de sus manos al endurecido miembro, acariciándolo suavemente desde la base. Entonces, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los de él, llevó lentamente sus labios hacia abajo y rozó con ellos su glande, haciendo que Kurt se tensase completamente, con un suspiro placentero. Definitivamente no podía creerlo.

Kitty sonrió divertida con esa reacción, mirándole con las mejillas algo sonrosadas y diciendo con un toque tímido que resultaba de lo más erótico y tentador.

\- Nunca le había hecho esto a nadie… Si quieres puedes guiarme.

Y con esa insinuación, tomó su glande entre sus labios, empezando a chuparlo suavemente, al principio de forma lenta, ejerciendo una leve presión, para después dar pequeños toques con su lengua, empezando a abarcar algo más de su sexo en sus labios.

Kurt no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás por un momento, suspirando con las descargas de placer que la boca de Kitty enviaba desde su sexo a todo su cuerpo, aferrándose a las sábanas y mordiéndose por un momento su labio inferior ante la sensación.

Poco a poco Kitty parecía más confiada y sus labios empezaron a deslizarse sobre su sexo de forma más continua, llevándolo al fondo de su boca y acariciándolo con suaves movimientos de su lengua. Al principio fue muy lento, dejando que toda su longitud llenase su boca, para luego presionar suavemente sus labios y repetir la misma caricia hacia afuera, liberando su sexo del calor de su aliento antes de volver a introducirlo de nuevo.

Era una sensación indescriptible, y por un momento Kurt no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, posando una de sus manos en el rostro de Kitty y dejando que un gemido más profundo naciese desde su garganta.

\- Uhmmm… Kitty…

No tenía sentido, nada de esto lo tenía, y por un momento, cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de esto, bajó la mirada de nuevo para decirle a su amiga que era una locura, que no podían estar haciendo algo así, pero lo que vio le resultó tan excitante que no pudo articular palabra. Los ojos azules de Kitty se clavaban complacientes en los suyos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios húmedos y rosados abarcando gran parte de su virilidad. Ella dejó por un momento su glande entre sus labios antes de apartarlos con una sonrisa traviesa y pasar juguetona su lengua en un lametón desde la base hasta la punta de su sexo, justo antes de volver a tomarlo entre sus labios y retomar su tarea.

Kurt no pudo replantearse nada más, y de nuevo dejó escapar un intenso gemido mientras intentaba mantener la mirada en la erótica visión que tenía ante él. Kitty, su inocente y preciosa Kitty, con la que nunca habría esperado tener la más mínima posibilidad, estaba ahora en su cama, con su duro sexo entre sus labios, dándole más placer del que hubiese podido imaginar. Solo ver cómo sus suaves labios aprisionaban su miembro, deslizándolo dentro de su boca, era algo que aumentaba su excitación hasta tal punto que no pudo contenerlo más. Llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, empezó a guiar suavemente sus movimientos. Kitty le lanzó entonces una fugaz mirada satisfecha, plegándose sumisa a sus deseos y cerrando los ojos en ocasiones, mostrando realmente que disfrutaba de la sensación de tener el firme atributo de Kurt entre sus labios.

Poco a poco fue guiándola cada vez con más ímpetu, temblando cada vez que su sexo llegaba todo lo dentro que podía abarcarlo la chica en su boca, hasta que empezó a notar demasiado placer, acentuado por la forma en que Kitty apretaba un poco sus labios cada vez que deslizaba su miembro hacia fuera.

No quería estallar así, y por mucho que pudiera resultar seductora la idea de seguir con los delicados labios de Kitty provocándole esas oleadas de placer, Kurt quería más.

Sin poder contener ya lo que sentía, dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento, tomó a Kitty por los hombros, haciendo que apartase su boca de su sexo y uniendo sus labios con los de ella, notándola sobresaltarse cuando invadió su boca de forma directa con su lengua.

Ella le correspondió al momento, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras Kurt la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba con facilidad, tumbándola en la cama. Apenas separó sus labios de nuevo, se apartó la ropa, quedando desnudo sobre ella y mirándola con deseo. Verla tirada sobre su cama, con la coleta ligeramente deshecha, uno de los tirantes caídos de su camisón y la falda a la altura de sus muslos le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre que solo hizo que se le bajase algo más la sangre a su sexo, manteniéndolo firme y excitado. Parecía sorprendente cómo resultaba ser una visión tan tímida, con sus pequeños pechos erizados subiendo y bajando agitados, las mejillas coloradas y esa humedad en sus labios, cuando hacía apenas un momento le había llevado casi al éxtasis con esos mismos labios apetecibles en torno a su virilidad. Parecía como si el beso que acabase de darle, metiendo su lengua en la boca de ella, hubiera sido demasiado directo cuando hace un momento tenía una parte de él mucho más íntima en su boca.

Quería más de ella, lo necesitaba, y de nuevo buscó los labios de Kitty con los suyos, dejando que ella separase sus piernas y tumbándose entre ellas, mientras guiaba sus manos a los hombros de Kitty, apartando suavemente los tirantes de su camisón y bajándolo hasta su cintura. Apenas sus pequeños pechos quedaron expuestos, Kurt se estremeció al notar sus pezones erizados rozarse contra su torso, despertando en ella un suave gemido contra su oído, que no hizo más que aumentar su deseo. Clavando sus ojos dorados en los azules de Kitty, más decidido por el calor del momento, Kurt acarició su dulce rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra bajaba suavemente desde su hombro hasta uno de sus pechos, tomándolo suavemente. Notó el cuerpo de Kitty estremecerse bajo el suyo y cómo su pezón se endurecía algo más bajo la palma de su mano. Con uno de sus gruesos dedos empezó a presionarlo suavemente, usando los otros dos para masajear su pecho, hasta que, viéndola suspirar y retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo, esbozó una leve sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella, tomando su pezón entre sus labios y chupándolo suavemente.

Kitty se estremeció completamente, rodeando el cuello de Kurt con sus brazos y dejando escapar un suave gemido de sus labios.

\- Ahhh… Kurt…

Escuchar así su nombre, con esa necesidad y ese tímido deseo hizo que Kurt sintiera su pecho hincharse de orgullo, y su otra mano se posó sobre el otro pecho de Kitty, jugando con su pezón entre sus dedos mientras su lengua recorría el otro con avidez, hasta que pasó al que acababa de excitar con sus dedos, acariciándolo también con su lengua.

Notaba los temblores de Kitty aumentando, así que tomó ambos pechos, juntándolos por un momento para alternar entonces las caricias de sus labios en sus rosados pezones erectos, chupando uno y otro alternativamente.

Entonces su cola empezó a moverse por instinto, enredándose en el camisón de Kitty y arremolinándolo en su cintura. Kurt tomó entonces de nuevo sus labios, enredando su lengua con la de ella y soltando sus pechos para llevar una de sus manos a su espalda, alzándola lo justo para quedar ambos erguidos sobre la cama. Separó sus labios con un suave sonido húmedo al apartar su lengua de la de Kitty y le apartó el camisón completamente, dejándola solo con unas braguitas rosas en las que ya se notaba la humedad en su centro.

Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente tras tirar por ahí el camisón de Kitty, y de nuevo sus labios tomaron los de ella, volviendo a tumbarla en la cama. Una de sus manos volvió a sus pechos, tomando uno de ellos y volviendo a jugar con su pezón, mientras con su cola enroscaba suavemente el otro, usando la punta para bordear su aureola antes de frotar su otro pezón erizado con suavidad. Con su mano libre bajó por el costado de la muchacha, acariciando su cálido vientre antes de colar su mano en su delicada ropa interior, acariciando con uno de sus dedos su húmedo sexo.

Kitty gimió de nuevo, aferrándose a los hombros de Kurt y buscando sus ojos dorados con los tímidos azules de ella, tan inocentes, pero a la vez llenos de deseo, que alentaron a Kurt a volver a pasar suavemente su dedo entre las piernas de la chica, sintiendo esa humedad cálida tan excitante. Esbozando entonces una sonrisa algo más confiada, Kurt empezó a pasar suavemente su dedo de arriba a abajo, deslizándolo por la humedad de Kitty mientras robaba intensos besos de sus labios. Cuanto más la tocaba, más caliente notaba su cuerpo bajo el suyo, y con cada gemido que hacía salir de sus labios, su necesidad de tomarla era más fuerte. Tras unos momentos así, acariciando entre las piernas de ella, soltó por un momento sus pechos y dejó que su cola acariciase suavemente el rostro de preciosa chica, mientras con ambas manos le retiraba su última prenda. Al tumbarse sobre ella de nuevo, por un momento su cuerpo volvió a temblar cuando su sexo firme rozó entre las piernas de Kitty, humedeciéndose ligeramente. Por pura inercia, Kurt empezó a moverse suavemente, rozando su dureza contra la intimidad de la joven bajo su cuerpo, compartiendo esa ligera humedad que cada vez impregnaba más su miembro.

Rozando los labios de Kitty por un momento, le dijo aún algo intranquilo.

\- Kitzchen… ¿estás segura de esto?

Se notaba su marcado acento alemán en sus palabras, entre leves jadeos por la situación. Ella asintió entonces, con una confianza que Kurt no esperaba, pero que le llegó completamente.

\- Sí… No hay nadie más con quien desee hacer esto que contigo… Quiero que seas el primero y el último. Te necesito, Kurt…

Suspiró al final su nombre entre sus suaves labios y ante eso Kurt no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Llevó su glande a la entrada del húmedo sexo de Kitty y empezó a empujar lentamente, tensándose y suspirando de placer mientras sentía su hombría totalmente caliente y apretada entre los pliegues de la joven por la que llevaba suspirando desde el instante en que posó sus ojos en ella. Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a tenerla de esta manera, entregándose a él por completo, temblando de placer ante sus caricias, y dejándole hacerle el amor a pesar de su aspecto, sin importarle nada más que disfrutar de sus cuerpos juntos.

Muy despacio fue entrando en ella hasta que notó esa barrera que probaba la virginidad de Kitty. Se sentía profundamente honrado por saber que sería el primero a quien ella albergase en su interior, y deseaba con todo su ser que fuese también el único. No quería compartir esto de ella con nadie… ni la forma de temblar de su cuerpo, ni cómo gemía su nombre, ni esa humedad que sus caricias habían provocado en ella.

En el último momento, Kurt se inclinó sobre ella, colando de nuevo su lengua en su boca y enredando sus lenguas en el instante en que la penetró decidido, sintiendo cómo su duro sexo se introducía completamente entre las piernas de Kitty, llegando hasta el fondo. Notó las manos de ella tensarse junto con todo su cuerpo y cómo las paredes de su sexo apretaban dentro el de él, dándole un placer indescriptible. Por un momento se quedó así, tomando sus labios hasta que los apartó suavemente, suspirando y dedicándole a la muchacha que tenía bajo su cuerpo una sonrisa agradecida, profundamente enamorado. Ahora ella era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Suavemente, empezó a deslizar su hombría fuera de ella, hasta dejar solo el glande, volviendo entonces a introducirse lentamente entre sus piernas, iniciando un movimiento continuo pero suave que hacía temblar a ambos.

Kitty se mantuvo abrazada a él, y cada vez que Kurt empujaba completamente entre sus piernas, en pequeños golpes cada vez más intensos y profundos, arrancaba un gemido de sus labios, provocándolo más aún.

Kurt se estremecía sobre ella con cada suave embestida, que cada vez empezaron a hacerse más continuas, alentadas por los gemidos de Kitty. Disfrutaba de cómo su cuerpo temblaba cada vez que la base de su sexo frotaba con su punto más sensible entre sus piernas, y queriendo dar aún más placer a esa chica perfecta que acababa de entregárselo todo, mantuvo una de sus manos en las caderas de ella, guiando el movimiento de su sexo en su interior, mientras su otra mano volvía a uno de sus pechos, frotando el pezón con uno de sus dedos. Inclinándose sobre ella tomó el otro pezón con sus labios, mientras llevaba su cola al rostro de Kitty y acariciaba suavemente su cuello, rozando sus rosados labios de forma sensual con la punta de su cola, mezclando el placer que le daba entre sus piernas con las caricias en sus sensibles pechos.

Los gemidos de Kitty aumentaron, aferrándose a los hombros de Kurt mientras por inercia empezaba a mover hacia arriba sus caderas, buscando hacer más intenso el instante en que sentía clavarse la virilidad de Kurt completamente entre sus piernas. Sentía una placentera presión en sus pechos por las caricias que su lengua y sus dedos hacían en sus pequeños pezones rosados, y cuando la punta de su cola rozó sus húmedos labios, lamió suavemente el puntiagudo extremo, tomándolo entre sus labios y chupándolo suavemente entre los espacios que le permitían los gemidos entrecortados que salían de su boca.

Kurt no podía sentirse más afortunado. Tembló de nuevo con ese sensual gesto de Kitty, chupando la punta de su cola, y en ese momento recorrió con ella desde su pálido cuello, pasando por entre sus pechos hasta su cintura, donde la enredó, usando entonces el impulso de su mano en sus caderas para alzarla y sentarla sobre él, dejando que cayese suavemente sobre su sexo firme, que llegó aún más al fondo de ella.

Kitty dejó escapar entonces un gemido más intenso, rodeando la cintura de Kurt con sus piernas y manteniendo sus manos en sus hombros, ayudándole a dar impulso a su cuerpo de forma que las penetraciones se volvieron más intensas y continuas.

Kurt mantuvo su cola enredada en la cintura de Kitty, una de sus manos en sus caderas, acompañando sus movimientos, y la otra a la altura de su nuca, volviendo a colar su lengua entre los dulces labios de ella, besándola intensamente mientras la movía sobre su miembro. Sentía cómo las paredes del sexo de Kitty lo apretaban aún más en esa posición y trató de contener sus gemidos, enredando sus lenguas sin dejar de moverla sobre él.

Kitty separó entonces los labios por un momento, rozando aun así los de Kurt y jadeando suavemente. Kurt notaba su cuerpo ardiendo contra el de ella, pero aun así, lo que le dijo entonces prendió aún más esa llama, disfrutando de los gemidos que salían constantes de sus labios.

\- Ah… Kurt… Acaríciame… Acaríciame mientras lo hacemos…

Kurt se estremeció con esa petición cargada de deseo, y manteniendo su cola enredada en la cintura de Kitty, llevo la punta justo sobre su punto más sensible entre sus piernas, frotando ese pequeño botón con el extremo de su cola mientras las embestidas de su sexo en el de ella se hacían más profundas y continuas.

Kitty se aferró algo más a sus hombros, dejando un par de pequeños arañazos que en ese momento incluso a Kurt le resultaron placenteros, y sin querer contenerlo más, alzó a Kitty de nuevo, y con ese característico "BAMF" la teletransportó con él a la altura de la cabecera de la cama, empotrando suavemente la espalda de ella contra la madera del cabecero y aferrándose a ello con una mano, mientras que con la otra mantenía sujetas las caderas de Kitty, embistiéndola con más fuerza. A cada golpe de sus caderas sentía su firme sexo llegar hasta el fondo de ella, moviéndose más rápido y más fuerte. Necesitaba liberal toda esa pasión, y al aumentar los gemidos de Kitty por ese cambio de intensidad y postura, Kurt lo aprovechó, besando sus labios fugazmente de nuevo antes de bajar sus labios por el cuello de ella y dar más brío a sus penetraciones, llevando a ambos al límite.

Los gemidos de Kitty inundaron sus sentidos, enloqueciéndolo por el placer cada vez más intenso y continuo.

\- ¡Ahhh!... Kurt… no pares… te necesito… te necesito más dentro…

Cada ruego de ella hacía que Kurt moviese sus caderas con más fuerza, llegando a notar cómo la madera del cabecero de la cama crujía con la intensidad de sus embestidas, hasta que empezó a sentir que no podía más, y en uno de sus últimos movimientos, al llegar al fondo, notó su sexo hincharse algo más dentro de Kitty, estallando en un orgasmo que le sacudió completamente, tensándose su cola sobre el delicado punto de Kitty y presionándolo lo justo como para hacerla a ella gritar de placer, notando su cuerpo tensarse en un clímax conjunto.

Kurt suspiró agitado, con la respiración entrecortada y sudando ligeramente, manteniendo aún a Kitty contra el cabecero de la cama. Ella respiraba también de forma entrecortada, con su pequeño cuerpo también caliente y sudoroso, pegado al de Kurt mientras esbozaba una sensual sonrisa de niña traviesa, con expresión satisfecha en sus ojos celestes.

Sus labios rozaron suavemente los de él, susurrando mientras aún temblaba contra el cuerpo azul de su compañero.

\- Oh… Kurt… Kurt… Kurt…

Ese erótico y entregado susurro empezó a hacer eco en los oídos de Kurt, que por un momento cerró los ojos tras esa oleada de placer, perdiéndose en ese instante…

\- ¡Kurt!

El grito de Kitty le hizo sobresaltarse, pegando un ligero salto en la cama y sacudiendo la cabeza, bastante confuso.

Al mirar a su alrededor, abriendo los ojos algo agotado, se percató primero de los rayos del sol que entraban directamente por su ventana. Después miró hacia esa conocida voz que acababa de gritarle, encontrándose a Kitty junto a su cama, con su habitual uniforme de x-men ceñido a su cuerpo, mirándole con la ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos tras darle otro golpecito en el hombro.

\- Vamos, Kurt, tenemos entrenamiento con Logan dentro de diez minutos.

Le dijo su amiga, extrañada por su expresión confundida. Kurt se dio cuenta entonces de algo. Por suerte llevaba la sábana de su cama por encima, y aún sus pantalones, además de una notable erección que afortunadamente estaba lejos de la visión de la muchacha frente a él, mirándole aún interrogante.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Kurt se sonrojó completamente, y por un momento suspiró con cierta derrota. Todo había sido un sueño, el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida, pero solo un sueño. La forma en que Kitty temblaba bajo su cuerpo, cómo se estremecía con sus besos y el placer que habían compartido solo había sido la fantasía más vívida que había tenido nunca.

Al final terminó por asentir, sintiéndose bastante decepcionado.

\- Sí, perdona… es que no he dormido demasiado…

Aunque había dormido toda la noche al parecer, aún tenía la sensación de haberse pasado las últimas horas haciéndole el amor intensamente a la preciosa chica que tenía frente a él.

Kitty le miró entonces con sus alegres ojos celestes, esbozando una sonrisa comprensiva y sentándose a su lado. Por un momento Kurt se tensó, temiendo que notase el claro abultamiento en sus pantalones, pero ella solo mantuvo esa sonrisa dulce y amistosa, negando divertida al ver los restos de helado de chocolate en su mesita de noche.

\- No deberías haberte terminado eso antes de acostarte. Tanto dulce antes de dormir no tiene que sentar muy bien. Vamos, te espero abajo.

Le dijo con una alegre sonrisa, que se tornó algo más tímida por un momento antes de besar su mejilla en un gesto amistoso y cercano.

Kurt recordó entonces esa misma despedida de la noche anterior, y al final, cuando ella desapareció a través de la puerta, como acostumbraba a hacer, esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Puede que esa noche todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación y deseo por ella, pero quién sabe. Quizá algún día, si tenía suerte, Kitty le miraría dos veces, y aunque no esperaba que en una primera noche llegase a ocurrir tanto como en su fantasía, esperaba llegar a ganarse el derecho a ser el único hombre que realmente la hiciera temblar de esa forma entre sus brazos.

Algún día…


End file.
